1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to on-line communications and more particularly to a system and method for transferring/obtaining instant messages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Instant messaging can be a useful way of communicating between on-line users. Users can send a text message with or without attachments to one or more other users. Instant messages may be sent directly to a computer associated with the screen name of the instant message receiver.
Currently, there is no way for a user to retrieve an instant message that is waiting on a user screen if the user is not present.